


Masquerade in Red and Blue (Imagine It Was Us Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [16]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles comes to Erik...





	Masquerade in Red and Blue (Imagine It Was Us Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imagine It Was Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782749) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 
  * In response to a prompt by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



He slips in one night, silently, as Erik struggles to sleep. He is shades of blue, shades of red. Blue eyes, blue cardigan, blue trousers. Red cheeks, redder lips, russet highlights in his dark hair.

Erik sits up, mesmerized, beckons him closer.

Shy smile, twinkling eyes, a saucy shake of the head.

Erik rises, closes the distance between them, claims that lush mouth.

Charles melts against him as Erik buries his fingers in silken hair.

Erik unbuttons the cardigan, pushes it off Charles' shoulders, exposing creamy skin dusted with tawny freckles.

Charles shivers in the cool air, and Erik gathers him close, drinks him in.

Erik uses his powers to unzip Charles' fly, then his hand slides inside, brushing Charles' cock.

Charles gasps.

Erik takes Charles' cock in hand, caresses it, begins to stroke it while his other arm continues to hold Charles close.

Charles shudders against him but says nothing. He never speaks; it is part of their tacit agreement.

Erik keeps him close, relishing the feel of Charles' satiny skin against his own flesh as he relentlessly jerks Charles off.

Charles is panting, trembling, on the edge.

Erik claims his mouth again, tightens his grip on his cock.

Charles sobs and shakes and comes.

Erik holds him, holds to the illusion, for a long moment, then he turns Charles round, summons a metal tube of lubricant and methodically works him open.

Erik is painfully hard now, aching to bury himself inside Charles, take him roughly, make him hurt the way Erik himself hurts. But he will not. He will be gentle.

Charles is growing hard again by the time Erik is satisfied he's ready. He pushes in, slow and steady, fucks Charles in an easy rhythm until they're both hovering on the brink.

A few more deep thrusts and Charles tumbles, pulling Erik with him.

They cling together for an eternal minute, and then Charles is pulling away, form blurring and shifting. Mystique, returning to her natural form, still in shades of red and blue, but the wrong shades.

Regret fills her golden eyes. “I don't think I can do this anymore.”

Erik says nothing. She's said this before.

“This is wrong. If you want my brother this badly, go after him.”

“He wouldn't have me, not after what I did to him.”

“I think you're underestimating my brother's capacity to forgive.”

“I paralyzed him, Mystique.”

“I know. And we both left him on that beach.”

“And you still think he'll forgive us?”

“I do.”

Erik shakes his head. “He and I, we don't want the same things. We never will. He said it himself.”

“My brother's an idiot. So are you.”

Erik says nothing.

“Look, just think about it.”

Erik still says nothing.

Mystique walks away.


End file.
